finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (ability)
using Jump in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Jump , also called Hishou, is a recurring command ability in the Final Fantasy series. It consists of the user leaping into the air and later descending to attack an enemy. It takes longer to execute than a normal attack, but does greater damage and makes the user immune to attacks while in the middle of the jump. Dragoons are the job class most closely associated with the ability. In some games Jump can be upgraded to High Jump or Double Jump, which do increased damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Dragoons can use Jump as their main command ability. In the DS version, the damage Jump inflicts is as follows: : Original Damage x (1.5 + JobLv / 110) If the user's job level is 99 the damage is multiplied by 2.4. If the enemy is weak to Wind, the damage is further doubled. Final Fantasy IV Jump is Kain's special ability. Jump has a Charge Time of 5. When the ability is used, a hidden status of the same name is applied, and lasts until Kain has landed. The game's SNES versions include a bug where a number of spells and scripted events behave oddly when Kain is the only character alive and uses Jump. Unintended consequences include monsters not changing form (like Leviathan) or monsters hitting themselves (Demon Wall) or even the game to freeze (Deathmask's Haste spell). The bug does not affect the ''Advance release. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain and Dark Kain can both use the Jump command. Kain cannot use the command as the Hooded Man until he fights his dark side. During the fight, Dark Kain is able to use Jump as an enemy ability. Gilgamesh can also use Jump during his battle. Zangetsu has an ability called Human Kite which uses the exact same mechanics, just a unique animation of him flying into the sky on a kite. Both Jump and Human Kite have a Charge Time of 4. Several Band abilities involving Kain appear to be variations of Jump, such as Saint Dive, Mirage Dive, and Sky Grinder. Final Fantasy V Jump is the Level 1 ability for the Dragoon class, requiring 50 ABP to learn. In the mobile version, it requires 10 ABP. A character attacking with Jump will do normal unblockable damage to the target unless equipped with either a spear, Twin Lance, Judgment Staff, Staff of Light, or Man-Eater, in which case the character will deal double damage. Weapons that have no attack power will deal no damage with Jump: harps, Healing Staff, and Wonder Wand. There's also a duplicate to the Dragoon's Jump command called Hishou that happens to be dummied out in the final product. Jump ignores a weapon's Added Ability, meaning weapons with commands, such as Thief Knife or Chicken Knife, and weapons that can cast spells, such as Kazekiri and Poison Rod, will never do so. Lilith Rod is an exception but can still miss with its ability. Rods can still miss the target when using Jump. The enemy ability Interceptor Rocket is designed to stop Jump attacks. Jump also ignores the performer's row. The boss Gilgamesh can also use this ability. Final Fantasy VI If a character equips the Dragoon Boots, his or her Attack command changes to Jump, which deals 1.5 damage. However, if a character is equipped with a spear, the damage is doubled with the exception of the Impartisan. Edgar and Mog are the only ones able to equip spears, but the Merit Award will allow the wearer access to spears. In the ''Advance version, Edgar's Longinus and Mog's Gungnir do not double the damage of Jump. Gau can equip the Dragoon Boots while Umaro cannot. Both these characters cannot have the Jump command on their battle menus, so the only way to have them jump is through the summon Quetzalli. The Jump command can also be enhanced with the Dragon Horn. For spells auto-cast from weapons, the damage multiplier added by Jump affects the spell, so if the character jumps and casts a spell with the equipped weapon, the spell does extra damage. The character that jumped is temporarily hidden from battle, until the character makes his attack and reappears. Monsters, such as the Leap Frog and the boss battle involving Umaro, can also jump. The esper Quetzalli allows the party to do a Jump attack. Jump is not to be confused with Gau's Leap command, which is entirely different. The command is also subject to a few Jump Glitches, as well as the 0 HP Character Bug if the jumping character is Doomed and the counter runs out while they are mid-air. The Super Nintendo version has a bug in detecting the attacking hand for the Organyx breakage with the Jump command: if a player puts Organyx in a character's right hand, equipping him/her with the Dragoon Boots but no Dragon Horn, the sword will never break because the Organyx was coded wrongly, and checks the left hand. ''Final Fantasy VII While there isn't a job system in ''Final Fantasy VII, Cid Highwind has access to three different Jump attacks upon achieving Limit Break. Furthermore, he equips spears as his weapon of choice. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can use two different Jump abilities when equipped with the appropriate Materia. They are the normal Jump and High Jump. Final Fantasy IX Freya Crescent uses Jump and when she Trances, she stays in the air longer and attacks all enemies by throwing spears several times until her Trance bar empties, or until the battle is won. She can also equip the High Jump support ability doubling the power of her Jump. The damage formula for Jump is as follows: : Base = Atk Pwr - Target's Defense[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = 3 ... + Str) / 8 + Str - 1 : Damage = Base * + 50 percent :If High Jump is equipped = Base * (Bonus * 2) ''Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso uses Jump as his initial Ronso Rage. Kimahri also uses Jump in a boss fight against him on Besaid. Final Fantasy X-2 In the International and HD Remaster versions of ''Final Fantasy X-2, Kimahri is able to use Jump during his boss battle in the Youth League Tournament. Once he joins the party through the Creature Creator system, he may use Jump randomly during battle. ''Final Fantasy XI Dragoons gain the first Jump ability at level 10. Jump is usable once every one and a half minutes and basically gives the Dragoon one free attack on a creature which does a little more damage than a normal hit. They gain High Jump at level 35 which does less damage but sheds some of their hate. High Jump is usable every three minutes. Dragoons gain their last Jump ability at level 50 called Super Jump. It is usable every 3 minutes and allows the Dragoon to be placed on the bottom of the targeted monster's hate list. Jump abilities also have a short range so the Dragoon does not necessarily have to be standing immediately adjacent to the creature in order to do it, but that said, the range is very limited. The effect of a Dragoon's jump can be augmented when it is used during the dragoon's two-hour ability, Spirit Surge. Final Fantasy XII Jump cannot be learned by the player, but is an enemy skill used by the gargoyle-typed enemy, Buer. Bangaa are also able to use it. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud and the enemy classes Dragoon and Dragon Knight are able to use the Jump command. It deals damage to the target and nearby enemies within a small area. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII All purchasable lances, along with the unique weapons Shadow Hunter, Endless Paradox, and the Bladed Lance have the auto-ability Jump, which transforms the finishing move for the Beat Down ability into the Jump ability. Lancet, an ability locked onto the Dragoon garb, turns into the Jump with Lancet capabilities as its finishing move. Final Fantasy XIV Jumping skills form the Dragoon job abilities: *Jump is learned as soon as the player unlocks the job. It deals moderate damage and can be used every minute; if timed well, it can be used to avoid incoming damage. *Elusive Jump can be learned later at level 35, and is an evading move that makes its user Jump to a spot a few yalms behind his original location. This also lowers any enmity the Dragoon may have. *Spineshatter Dive is learned at level 40, dealing damage and stunning the target. It is useful for swiftly entering melee range. *Dragonfire Dive is learned at level 50, and inflicts a fire-based AOE attack on nearby enemies. Final Fantasy XV Noctis has Dragoon Jump as a weapon ability to some of his spears. The ability will be usable in ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. When using Jump, he will leap high into the air and a moment later descend on the enemy, dealing damage. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Jump can be used by Dragoon, and by the Nightblade, Isilud Tengille. It is determined by height and panel range. If a creature moves out of the attack range before the attack is completed, the character lands harmlessly. The in-game help message states that the charging speed of Jump is twice the ability user's Speed stat, this is slightly inaccurate, but close for the sake of simplicity; when the user and the target has the same speed and the target's current CT is 50% or below, the Jump will land before the target reaches its active turn. Even though the charging speed of Jump is relative to user's Speed stat, it is not affected by either status Haste or Slow. During jumping, the user is untargetable, rendering them invincible temporarily. But the AI is capable of landing the ability requires charging on the jumper's take-off point which executes after the jumping is finished. Jump cannot be performed if the user or the target's position is under the obstacle, such as bridge or girder. A few glitches are also associated with the command. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jump is used by bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of four squares, and is learned for 100 AP from the Javelin. The power and element of Jump is equal to the weapon equipped. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Jump is used by bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of four squares. Unlike the previous game, it deals double damage at half the accuracy, making it riskier to use. It is learned for 150 AP from the Javelin. Final Fantasy Type-0 Nine is able to use Jump as his default ability. Bravely Default Jump is an Acrobatics ability learned by Valkyries at job level 2. The character jumps off the screen at the end of the turn then comes down during the next turn to deal twice the damage of a normal attack. If the character is equipped with a spear, the dealt Jump damage will be three times as much as a normal attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Jump is the level 8 ability of the Dragoon class, requiring 180 AP to learn for use in other classes, though it's inherent on the Dragoon class. It requires 1 slot to equip and use, and when used will make the user temporarily leave the battlefield, and a few turns later return by dealing heavy damage to one target. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Jump is a story mode skill. Unlike all other installments, it is not an offensive ability, but merely allows the character to leap over a piece and only if the destination is empty. This is helpful in conserving Destiny Points by allowing the player to Chain battle pieces in ways otherwise impossible. Cecil also has the Saint Dive ability from ''The After Years as an HP attack, though it is called Saint's Fall. His Bravery attack Nightfall has Cecil flip in the air and quickly descend to the ground to launch opponents backwards, similar to the classic Jump attack. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Jump returns as a story mode skill with the same effect as in ''Dissidia. Kain has Jump as an HP attack, where he leaps into the air and descends on the opponent. It can be charged for greater range and height and aimed with the analog stick. If Kain hits the opponent while they are in midair, it also deals bravery damage until they reach the ground. It costs 40 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Kain also has access to the Spiral Blow and Sky Grinder Band abilities from The After Years, though the latter is renamed Sky Rave. Cecil's Saint's Dive and Nightfall abilities also return. Gilgamesh is also able to use Jump. It acts similar to Kain's version, but cannot be charged and stuns Gilgamesh for a moment if he misses. It costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Jump is the ability that is used by the Dragoon during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Jump is a skill used by the Dragoon job and does damage 2 grids away from the player. A stronger version, called High Jump, is also usable and does damage 3 grids away from the player. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jump is an ability usable by one of Kain's cards, featuring his SD art. Jump requires the discard of a Kain card and three Thunder CP, and gives Kain +5000 power and prevents him from targeted by cards or abilities, until the end of the turn. Gallery References es:Salto ru:Прыжок (способность) Category:Limit Breaks Category:Command Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy III Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Physical Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities